User's Drag Rush: Season 4
User's Drag Rush: Season 4, is a fan made series and sequel to User's Drag Rush: Season 3 created by Nicholas424. 14 queens will battle for the title of "Wiki Drag Superstar". Most of the challenges and runways this season will be planned by Season 3 winner, Viper. This is UNTUCKED! Contestants Contestants Progress :█ The contestant won User's Drag Rush :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant was eliminated in third place before the final lip-sync. :█ The contestant won the main challenge along with another contestant. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was on the winning team, but didn't win the main challenge. :█ The contestant wasn't declared safe and received critiques. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither was eliminated. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the showdown. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two lost the showdown and was eliminated. :█ The contestant did not win the challenge and was eliminated again. :█ The contestant decided to leave the competition on their own terms. :█ The contestant decided to leave the competition on their own terms after placing in the bottom 2. :█ This contestant was disqualified for breaking show rules. :█ The contestant was voted Ms. Congeniality. :█ The contestant returned and appeared in the Finale episode of the competition. Episodes 'Episode 1: ''"First Impressions" * '''Main Challenge: The first challenge is the same as past seasons...Come up with a fierce entrance quote for you queen. You have 24 hours to send me your looks. * Runway Theme: Category is... First Impressions * Main Challenge Winner: Monique Heart * Main Challenge Prize: Immunity from the next elimination * Bottom Two: Emma Roberts and Evah Destruction * Showdown Theme: Category is...Yellow Fever * Eliminated: Evah Destruction Entrance Quotes: * Acid: "Bitches be trippin’." * Courtney: "Is this User's Drag Rush because my name is Courtney Act and I'll catch in you in the act for looking like trash!" * Cracker: "OKAY, IT'S TIME TO REVENGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE." * Emma: "Heeeey Losers, the winner is here" * Evah: "Come eat me up because I'm looking like a snack!" * Katy: "I smell like a rose but I pierce like a thorn" * Kim: "Ooh, it's getting hot in here - hope you're hungry for popcorn! Sorry, was that joke too corny? *laughs in asian*" * Kimora: "Kimora Blac is in the house! By the way, what's an adjective? Is winner one? Cause she's right here! Haha jk... NOT!" * Monique: "The most stunning queen of Season 4 is here! Ready to give you the Ooh ooh ah sensation!" * Nicki: "You bitches aint shit and you can't tell me nothing" * Ongina: "Back From Season 1 The Original Asian Persuasion, Bald And Beautiful, HIV Positive And Proud Ongina!" * Roxxxy: "Thick and juicy is here for another round!" * Trinity: "Plastic injectable realness,i am full of plastic,but I still can win the crown." * Yuhua: "Oh y’all smell that? *clenches nose* Smells like testosterone. Don’t worry...the fish of season 4 has flopped to the scene!" 'Episode 1 Looks & Critiques' Runway Theme: ' First Impressions '''Showdown Theme: ' Yellow Fever Acid Betty= |-| Courtney Act= |-| Emma Roberts= |-| Evah Destruction= |-| Katy Perry= |-| Kim Chi= |-| Kimora Blac= |-| Miz Cracker= |-| Monique Heart= |-| Nicki Minaj= |-| Ongina= |-| Roxxxy Andrews= |-| Trinity Taylor= |-| Yuhua Hamasaki= '''Episode 1 Critiques 'Episode 2: ''"Queens of Branding" * '''Main Challenge: Come up with a new makeup product and include its name, a tagline to advertise and either a logo or photo of the product. * Runway Theme: Category is...Glitterific * Main Challenge Winner: Nicki Minaj * Main Challenge Prize: Team Captain * Bottom Two: Emma Roberts and Roxxxy Andrews * Showdown Theme: Category is...Nude Illusion * Eliminated: Emma Roberts Makeup Products * Acid: "For the girl who wants to see herself turn into a lizard cat warrior in the mirror" * Courtney: "Lips has never gotten this illuminating" * Cracker: "Be Stunning, Be Beautiful with Lephora." * Emma: *didn't submit* * Katy: “Let Your Colors Burst” * Kim: "Nobody will notice a thing..." * Kimora: "It may be called eye shadow, but your eye has it's own unique shadow" * Monique: "Be your own canvas." * Nicki: "If these bitches are pressed, administer mouth to mouth with these lipdicks" * Ongina: "Applying Is As Effortless As No Wearing A Wig" * Roxxxy: *didn't submit* * Trinity: *didn't submit* * Yuhua: "The perfect distraction for any flaw" 'Episode 2 Looks & Critiques' Runway Theme: ' Glitterific '''Showdown Theme: ' Nude Illusion Acid Betty= |-| Courtney Act= |-| Emma Roberts= |-| Katy Perry= |-| Kim Chi= |-| Kimora Blac= |-| Miz Cracker= |-| Monique Heart= |-| Nicki Minaj= |-| Ongina= |-| Roxxxy Andrews= |-| Trinity Taylor= |-| Yuhua Hamasaki= '''Episode 2 Critiques 'Episode 3: ''"RuDisney" * '''Mini Challenge: Category is...Daytime Drag * Mini Challenge Winners: Miz Cracker and Roxxxy Andrews * Mini Challenge Prize: Team Captains * Main Challenge:'''In teams of four, create ads for a Drag Queen Parody of a classic Disney Show. You will be judged on your lines in the ads * '''Runway Theme: Category is...Disney Couture * Main Challenge Winner: Kim Chi * Main Challenge Prize: 6 extra hours in next challenge * Bottom Two: Roxxxy Andrews and Trinity Taylor * Showdown Theme: N/A * Eliminated: Roxxxy Andrews 'Episode 3 Looks & Critiques' Runway Theme: ' Disney Couture '''Showdown Theme: ' N/A |-| Team Miz Cracker= |-| Team Nicki Minaj= |-| Team Roxxxy Andrews= |-| Acid Betty= |-| Courtney Act= |-| Katy Perry= |-| Kim Chi= |-| Kimora Blac= |-| Miz Cracker= |-| Monique Heart= |-| Nicki Minaj= |-| Ongina= |-| Roxxxy Andrews= |-| Trinity Taylor= |-| Yuhua Hamasaki= '''Episode 3 Critiques 'Episode 4: ''"Dragidential Campaigns" * '''Main Challenge: Create a campaign poster about why you should be the next drag president of the United States. Your poster must include campaign slogan. * Runway Theme: Category is...Breast Dressed (The boobs must be the main focus of the outfit) * Main Challenge Winner: Courtney Act * Main Challenge Prize: An advantage in the next challenge * Bottom Two: Ongina and Yuhua Hamasaki * Showdown Theme: N/A * Eliminated: Ongina 'Episode 4 Looks & Critiques' Runway Theme: ' Breast Dressed '''Showdown Theme: ' N/A |-| Acid Betty= |-| Courtney Act= |-| Katy Perry= |-| Kim Chi= |-| Kimora Blac= |-| Miz Cracker= |-| Monique Heart= |-| Nicki Minaj= |-| Ongina= |-| Trinity Taylor= |-| Yuhua Hamasaki= '''Episode 4 Critiques 'Episode 5: ''"Kitchen Queens" * '''Main Challenge: Make funnier (gayer) versions of a classic food recipe that will be assigned to you. * Runway Theme: Category is...Orange You Glad To See Me * Main Challenge Winner: ''' * '''Main Challenge Prize: Immunity in the next challenge * Bottom Two: * Showdown Theme: * Eliminated: ' Food 'Episode 5 Looks 'Runway Theme: ' Orange You Glad To See Me 'Showdown Theme: ' TBA |-| Acid Betty= |-| Courtney Act= |-| Katy Perry= |-| Kim Chi= |-| Kimora Blac= |-| Miz Cracker= |-| Monique Heart= |-| Nicki Minaj= |-| Trinity Taylor= |-| Yuhua Hamasaki= Category:Seasons Category:Nicholas424 Category:User's Drag Rush Category:User's Drag Rush Season 4